1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating skin disorders such as acne, furuncles, and the like.
2. Background Art
Acne is a term for a medical condition of plugged pores typically occurring on the face, neck, and upper torso. The plugged pores result in blackheads, whiteheads, pimples or deeper lumps such as cysts or nodules. Severe cases of acne can result in permanent scarring or disfiguring. Acne is often associated with both males and females during adolescence or puberty. Typically, acne begins between the ages of ten and thirteen and usually lasts for five to ten years. For the majority of the population, acne dissipates naturally by the early twenties. However, for a minority, acne is severe enough to require some treatment by a physician.
Acne occurs when the oil glands of the skin called sebaceous glands produce an increased amount of oil. The sebaceous glands are connected to canals in the skin called hair follicles that terminate in openings in the skin called pores. An increased amount of oil secreted by the sebaceous glands is caused by an increase in androgen hormones in both males and females during adolescence or puberty. Accompanying this increase is an increase in the shedding of the skin lining the hair follicles. The increase in the amount of secreted oil in combination with the increase in the shedding of the skin lining the hair follicles increases the likelihood of the pores being clogged by the shedding skin. A pore clogged by the shedding skin is referred to as a comedo.
Bacteria naturally occurring on the skin are known as propionibacterium acnes (P. acnes). The propionibacterium acnes invade the clogged follicles and grow in the mixture of oil and cells in the hair follicle. The propionibacterium acnes produce chemicals that stimulate inflammation resulting in acne. Acne lesions range in severity from blackheads, whiteheads and pimples to more serious lesions such as deeper lumps, cysts and nodules. In many instances, the inflammation within the acne lesion provides an opportunity for secondary infections to invade and grow in the inflamed hair follicle. Some of these secondary infections can be more serious and more resistant to treatment than the primary propionibacterium acnes infection.
Many treatments and medications have been proposed by the prior art to control, reduce or eliminate acne. Examples of conventional topical medications include acne lotion containing benzoyl peroxide, salicylic acid or sulfur. Examples of conventional oral medications include tetracycline, doxycycline, minocycline or erythromycin. In severe cases, isotretinoin is often prescribed orally when the severe acne has not responded to other medication. It is believed these antibiotics reduce the propionibacterium acnes in the hair follicle to reduce the underlying cause of the acne. Among the more unconventional treatments and medications proposed by the prior art to control, reduce or eliminate acne include a light chemical peel. In a light chemical peel, glycolic acid and other chemical agents are applied to the skin to loosen blackheads and decrease acne papules. Other unconventional treatments include the use of ultraviolet light therapy.
Other suggested acne treatments include the use of a citrus component in medications for affecting various beneficial results. Citrus components have been used as an ingredient for various products such as cosmetic product and/or other medicinal productions.
Accordingly, there is still a need for improved methods for treating acne and acne related skin conditions.